There are many techniques used to package an integrated circuit (IC) die into a usable packaged IC device. Some techniques involve encapsulating the IC die between a mold compound and a die pad. Additionally, some mold-based packaging techniques incorporate an exposed die pad, or E-pad, in which one side of the die pad is not covered by the molding so that the die pad is exposed to the outside environment. A packaged IC device with an exposed die pad can be used to dissipate heat from the packaged IC device.
When packaging an IC device in a molded package with an exposed die pad, the molding process is susceptible to the molding compound bleeding out onto the die pad that is supposed to remain exposed to the outside environment and free of molding compound. Bled out molding compound, or “mold flash,” as it is often referred to, can reduce the ability of the exposed die pad to dissipate heat.